The Legacy
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: what happened to Emily and Stacie at the a capella party? find out in this story (I don't own anything except the story :3) One-shot. Stemily. Stacie x Emily


**The Legacy.**

Emily always dreamed of becoming like her mom...a bella.

"alright, this is my thing." Emily muttered.

Emily went in the auditorium and saw the Treblemakers perform and Emily was already liking it.

after the school introductions Emily saw the leader of the Trebles, Jesse, handing out fliers.

"you guys killed it." Emily said as she tried to contain her excitement.

Jesse smiled and said "why thank you."

"hey, Jesse, come on, you already have Beca...you can't have this one too." the curly haired blond said.

"I'm Emily and um...by any chance do you know where the Bellas are?" Emily asked.

"I'm Benji. well, they're in their house near the campus." Benji answered.

Emily nodded and left and went to her dorm for awhile and then the auditorium to audition but...nobody was there.

"that's strange." Emily thought.

Emily went to the house where Benji was talking about and knocked.

"who could that be at this time?" Chloe asked.

Fat Amy stood up and said "don't worry, flat butts, I'll get it."

Fat Amy went downstairs and opened the door and said "I'm sorry. my boobs are...who are you?"

"my name is Emily and I was going to audition but-" but Emily got cut off by Fat Amy.

"sorry. we aren't taking any new members right now."

Emily frowned and thought "think of a plan, Emily...oh wait. I'm a legacy. they'll put me in the bellas in no time."

"um...but I'm a Junk." but Fat Amy closed the door and Emily sighed.

"I'm Emily Junk. please let me audition." Emily begged.

Cynthia Rose opened the door and asked "what did you say about your Junk?"

Cynthia motioned Emily to come in and Chloe asked "who are you?"

"I'm Emily. Emily Junk. I'm a legacy." Emily said as she smiled like a dork.

"your mom did the syncopated booty shake." Chloe said with a smirk.

"she still can do it..." Emily sighed.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and asked "syncopated booty shake is a thing?"

"yeah. my mom sometimes does it while doing it with dad." Emily said as she got mesmerized by Stacie's green eyes.

Fat Amy quirked her eyebrows and said "that's an odd thing to say."

"well, are you going to audition or not?" Flo asked.

the bellas (except Beca) sat down at the couch staring at Emily and Emily pulled out her notebook and said "um...I'm going to sing an original song that I wrote. it's not yet finish but...I'll sing some of the parts."

When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own.

Feeling frightened up the things that I don't know.

When tomorrow comes. tomorrow comes. tomorrow comes

Although the road is long I look up to the sky. in the dark I found I stop but I won't fly.

and then I sing along. I sing along and I sing along...

then Emily did like a beat at the end and Stacie thought it was adorable.

"I'm still...working on it..." Emily said shyly.

Stacie smirked at her and said "I say, we should accept her."

Fat Amy glanced at Stacie and said "is hunter gay?"

Stacie glared at her and Chloe shook her head and said "alright if you want legacy sing below a G sharp but if you don't want then sing above a G sharp."

everyone did an F sharp and Emily didn't distinguish the notes.

"alright, legacy...you're in." Chloe said.

Emily widened her eyes and smiled and did a cute victory dance.

"dude, calm down." Cynthia said as she held the girl down.

Emily bit her bottom lip and said "O-M-Aca-G. I made it."

"not the Aca- puns again." Fat Amy groaned.

suddenly Chloe saw a party outside the trebles spot and said "ladies, we're going to the treble's party."

the bellas went to the Treble's house and a lot of people showed up.

"this is awesome." Emily said as she glanced at Stacie.

Stacie smiled and held Emily's hand and said "well, Legacy, I'll be your guide for tonight."

"Stacie, right?" Emily guessed.

Stacie nodded as she gave Emily a drink.

"I don't..." but before Emily could finish Stacie said.

"have fun, Legacy, tonight is our night." Stacie said with a smirk.

Emily stared at Stacie's attire and thought "god that outfit looks hot...wait...do I have a crush on her?"

suddenly a short brunette came and said "you must be Emily the legacy. I'm Beca Mitchell."

Emily faced her and said "wow. you're shorter than I thought. I adore you so much. you made the bellas get their sound back."

Beca rolled her eyes and said "well, thank you. I guess..."

Beca faced Stacie and asked "um...you're giving the new girl a tour? that's unusual..."

Stacie glared at Beca and scoffed "can't I give hot legacies a tour?"

Emily widened her eyes and Beca smirked and said "well, not that I don't want you to but..."

"is Hunter gay for legacy?" Beca added.

Emily laughed nervously and said "um...I'm right here you know..."

Stacie grabbed Emily's hand and said "well, Chloe is at the pool and No. Hunter is Bi."

Stacie and Emily walked away and Beca searched for Chloe.

"Beca!" Chloe called as she was waving her hands.

Beca went to Chloe and asked "did you plan to make Stacie gay?"

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and Beca pointed at Stacie laughing with Emily.

"wait. Stacie likes the legacy?" Chloe asked.

"why do you call her "the legacy"?" Beca asked as she used air quotes.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "because her mom did the syncopated booty shake."

"synco-what? that's a thing?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe nodded and got a sip of her drink and Beca smirked and kissed Chloe.

"ohhhh the lesbians are in the house!" Fat Amy cheered.

the music became louder and Beca slowly ended the kiss.

"god I love you." Chloe moaned.

meanwhile at Stacie and Emily's point of view...

"I don't...drink." Emily said kindly.

Stacie glared at her and kept nudging Emily with a cup full of alcohol.

"come on. you're in college. you need to experiment or something." Stacie said.

Emily smiled nervously and took the cup and drank it.

"this is strong." Emily sighed.

Stacie smirked and stood up and grabbed Emily's hand and said "now. let's dance."

Emily had a hard time catching up and thought "oh my god. she's beautiful."

Stacie stopped and saw Chloe (who is completely drunk) smacking Beca's ass.

"GAY!" Stacie shouted as she went back with Emily to their bella house.

Chloe took off her blouse and Beca said "you're so hot in that, babe."

Chloe smirked and jumped to the pool and Beca gasped "oh my god."

"I'm coming, Chlo." Beca said as she jumped to the pool as well.

meanwhile at the Bella house...

"why did we come back here?" Emily asked as she sat down on the couch.

Stacie gave out a frustrated sigh and Emily felt like she was going to faint.

"why are you doing this to me?" Stacie groaned as she fell on Emily.

Emily bit her bottom lip and blushed.

Stacie stared at Emily's chocolate brown eyes and pouted.

"is this what alcohol does? because I think I have a crush on her." Emily thought.

Stacie's eyes had affection, lust and love. Stacie bit her bottom lip and asked "do you like me, Legacy?"

"I um...yeah. yeah I do." Emily said.

"I hope people are correct when they say "drunk people forget everything in the morning"." Emily thought.

Stacie smiled and hugged Emily and said "I like you too, Legacy."

Stacie looked at Emily and Emily said "not just like, Stacie. I think...I like like you..."

Emily mentally kicked herself and Stacie leaned in closer to Emily's face and Emily can smell the alcohol from Stacie's mouth and Emily closed her eyes and captured Stacie's lips.

meanwhile at Beca and Chloe's side of life...

"wanna go back and get dry?" Chloe asked as she was shivering.

Beca threw Chloe a towel and said with a wink "I think wet Chloe is better."

Chloe smirked and said "you're so weird."

"you're weird." Beca shot back.

the two of them traveled back to the Bellas house and opened the door and saw a really shocking scene.

"there you two-Oh my god. we're sorry." Beca said as she covered her eyes.

Stacie quickly pulled away and said nervously "um...I was just practicing Legacy here..."

Stacie smiled nervously and Chloe smirked and said "who knew hunter is gay."

"fuck you." Stacie said as she fell asleep.

Emily blushed and said "I'm not...drunk."

Beca smiled and said "good. now, Stacie will have a hungover the next day."

"um...we should arrange our beds and make Emily and Stacie sleep together." Chloe said.

Emily placed Stacie's arm on the back of her neck and carried her and Beca asked "need help, Legacy?"

Emily stared at a completely wasted Stacie and said "No thanks, captain."

"oh god. don't call me that. call me Beca." Beca said as she smiled.

Emily nodded and went upstairs and placed Stacie at her bed.

"you think Legacy knows where Stacie's bed is?" Chloe asked.

Beca chuckled and said "I hope so. I don't want anyone's bed get all contaminated and stuff."

"thanks, Legacy." Stacie mumbled as she cuddled with Emily.

Emily smiled and said "no problem, Stacie."

"I'm not lying when I said I like you. that kiss was real and I want you to be mine." Stacie mumbled.

Emily smiled and said "I want to be yours too...I love you, Stacie. even though we just met today."

Stacie chuckled and said "well, Hunter gets what he wants."

"say, who is this hunter?" Emily asked smugly.

Stacie smirked and said "oh. you'll meet him."

Emily and Stacie slept together and cuddled all night.

 **A/N: this was the longest one shot I have ever done XD alright, I just want more Stemily in this community :3 and sorry if my writing is sloppy or some shit like that :3 I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time. XD**

 **~Chocolat-chan**


End file.
